Calomel
'Admiral Calomel '(カロメル・大将 Karomeru Taishō), also called The Amalgam, is an elite Admiral under the authority of the Marines. She is the consumer of the Sugi Sugi no Mi. Appearance Like any Marine officer of her position, Calomel wears the standard Marine cape with Justice emblazoned on the back. She tends to wear a sleek and sensible black suit, with a silver undershirt. She usually doesn't wear a tie. Calomel is fairly tall, with a thin frame. She's actually very attractive, with her elegant stature and sizeable bust, although she doesn't respond very well to lewd comments or come-ons. Her skin is pale, and she keeps her blond hair long and let down. Around her neck she wears a small silver necklace with the alchemical symbol of mercury, both the planet and the element. Personality Calomel is somewhat of a hybrid of personalities between her two closest subordinates, Bartleby and Argos. On the one hand, she is attuned to detail and takes her work very seriously like Bartleby. On the other hand she is somewhat lax and self-centered, perfectly willing to use government resources for her own benefit like Argos. And unlike both of them, she loves fighting and specifically, killing. She rose to such a high position at a comparitively early age simply because when it came to matters such as eradication of pirates, she followed the letter of Absolute Justice to the extreme. Personally she doesn't care much about the nature of justice or righteousness, but the ability to exercise her authority over lower Marines and pirates, leading to the execution of the latter and infrequently the former gives her a sense of power. Relationships Subordinates As an Admiral, Calomel does not have many subordinates that she is in direct contact with very often. The few that report to her are generally afraid of her, due to her well known and respected power. Most of the time all contact is left to leaving files in folders, and quickly ending conversations. A lot of the time papers are given to Argos' peacocks to deliver, who somehow find favor with Calomel. Bartleby Although Bartleby has no respect for rank, he is smart enough not to be deliberately rude to Calomel for the sake of his own safety. He is courageous enough though to remind her of the work she has to do and bring her the papers required for ship permits and whatnot. Although he's a pain to deal with, Calomel is in fact glad that he's on top of things. She doesn't actually have to find all the annoying papers in the Government military base, and he makes it so that the various actions Calomel undertakes are perfectly legal. Argos Argos' carefree nature is the type which often grates on Calomel's nerves, but for some reason she tolerates his presence. The staff theorizes that she really, ''really ''likes the peacocks that Argos lets roam the halls. It is also theorized that her love of the peacocks is the reason they haven't yet been removed by Bartleby's orders. Calomel also seems to like Argos at least a little, because he's not a coward in the battlefield, and he is strong enough to support his rank of Vice Admiral. Abilities Like many Logia Fruit users, Calomel doesn't rely on many weapons besides her own skills. She has the Haki requirements that all high-level Marine officers can use, but she doesn't rely on them besides using them to counteract Haki used against her. Devil Fruit The Sugi Sugi no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit, named in an abbreviated way for "suigin," the element mercury, which allows the consumer to completely turn into quicksilver. The mercury is very fast-moving, and vast quantities can give a target little room to escape. The mercury can be used to drown an opponent, or batter them to death. Although it is metal it is still liquid, and so it cannot be used to shape bladed weapons or the like. However, mercury is very dense, and ramming it into a target can do substantial damage. Mercury is also very poisonous, and by somehow forcing it into the opponent via the skin or mouth can painfully kill a target in very little time. But the strongest trait of the mercury element is the power to bond to nearly every other metal, except for iron and platinum. This is useful for mining metals, but mainly for destroying weapons or utilities of her opponents. The amalgamated metal can then be used to Calomel's advantage, though she usually discards it. History Will be edited in future. Trivia *Admiral Calomel's name comes from an old medicine and material used in electrochemistry made of mercury chloride. *Calomel (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Admiral